legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lego613master
Lego613master (aka 613) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 22, 2012. He has the rank Cowboy, 15,260 posts, and over 2,053 likes received. He wrote several stories, including Ninjago: Season 100, Ninjago: Season 101, and Ninjago: Season 200. He was also interviewed by the mods on June 7th, 2013. After his third "return," lego613master threw himself into a brief spurt of activity on the Lord of the Rings, The LEGO Movie, BIONICLE, and Hero Factory Roleplays. However, life eventually overtook him, and he has now officially retired. About Lego613master Lego613master (613) was a big fan of the LMBs, and has had three notable "coming-backs", after some brief retirements. After his first, month-long retirement, he immediately created a short-lived story in the Ninjago forum, but this fizzled, and 613 soon quit again. However, one day he decided to search his username on the Internet. To his surprise, he discovered that someone had created a userpage about him on the Ninjago Stories Wiki. With the old LMB flame kindled once more, 613 created yet another story, Ninjago: Season 200, which soon gained some modest popularity. A few months later, however, he decided that story writing was not for him, and he decided to join a roleplay. Having some primitive experience with roleplays already, he joined the Blue Team as Nexus Stormer, and his activity increased from there. He Roleplayed for almost a year straight after this, eventually becoming active on a large percentage of the current RPs. Eventually, however, due to internet issues and real life, he was forced to take an extended, unannounced vacation for several months. Finally, he returned after asked by A RNN in the Legends of Chima Online forum. After a month of activity, he quit yet again for a month. Upon realizing he could no more hope to stay on the LMBs than he could hope to duck out of school, 613 retired officially and permenantly. Once again, however, as is typical with his noncommital style, he has returned and is posting actively on the MLN Trade subforum. (Notice: He does not have plans to return to full activity.) Lego613master's nicknames #613 #Legomaster #L613M #LM #Lego613 #Nexus About Nexus Q. Rubicon Stormer Nexus Q. Rubicon Stormer is the RP character of all of 613's Roleplays. He was originally invented as a character for someone's elses now long-forgotten story on the Ninjago Stories forum. This started a grand superstory, in which, due to an extremely convoluted and complicated backstory, ended up in making Nexus the prime character of each and every one of 613's Roleplays. Roleplays Throughout his history, 613 was active in a large number of Roleplays. A list, in order of his previous level of involvement in each, is below. * Lone Ranger RP (founder) * Lord of the Rings RP * BIONICLE RP * Hero Factory RP * Galaxy Squad RP * Ninjago RP * Castle RP * Legends of Chima RP * Star Wars Original Saga RP * Kingdoms RP * The Hobbit RP * The LEGO Movie RP * City RP * Super Heroes RP (as a battle in Kranxx Industries) * Minifigures RP (founded, but due to no activity, left) * Classics RP (a few posts in topics, nothing more) Trivia *He has written several Ninjago stories. *His favorite rank was Knight.